deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario Villains Battle Royale
Super Mario Villains Battle Royale '''is a fan-fiction Death Battle created by '''Chompy-King and Hipper. It is a battle between all of the main Super Mario Villains in the series. It was aired on Screwattack's YouTube Channel on December 17th, 2015. The analysis was done by Chompy-King and the Death Battle was mostly done by Hipper. Description YouTube - Super Mario's worst enemies clash in battle for the first time! Who will lose, and who will ending up being the victorious villain? Screwattack - A battle between all of the Super Mario villains will finally determine who is the very best of them all! Interlude Wizard: In many of the Super Mario games, Mario and Luigi have battled some dangerous villains. Like, A LOT of villains. Boomstick: These villains come and go, and change in all shapes and sizes, but they have one thing in common. They all HATE Mario and Luigi! Like Bowser, the forever persistent Koopa King... Wizard: And Wario, Mario's gross and greedy look-alike... Boomstick: And Waluigi, Luigi's creepy purple twin... Wizard: And Donkey Kong, the king of the jungle... Boomstick: And King Boo, the king of the ghosts... Wizard: And Bowser Jr, the heir to the Koopa Kingdom throne... Boomstick: And finally Fawful, the mad scientist. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wizard: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Bowser Wizard: A powerful monster that spreads fear throughout the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser is the king of the Koopas and is Mario's arch rival. Ever since he was a young koopa, King Bowser Morton Koopa was always power hungry, and was a natural born leader. Boomstick: Heck, as a baby he commanded entire armies, and he could barley even talk yet! After all, he is one of the 7 Star Children, also known babies that will grow up to become eventual gods! I think he has achieved god level already, seeing how he has taken over the entire universe twice! THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE! Wizard: Bowser, now grown, is 10 feet tall and weighs about a ton, and has thousands of creatures in his army, although they tend to be pretty useless... Boomstick: I mean seriously! For someone who has such a high awesomeness factor, you would expect him to have an awesome army, but no. He has brown fungus and turtles at his command! Really, Nintendo? Bowser also has a thing for Mario's girl, Princess Peach, and kidnaps her often... Wizard: However, Mario and Luigi are always there to stop him before long. But it isn't long before Bowser kidnaps her again. Boomstick: Dang, Bowser is persistent! You would think after the third time this happened, Mario would at least do something about it! Just throw a tracking device on that girl! Wizard: Bowser doesn't seem to need weapons. He is his own tank! He can unleash devastating brawl moves. Thanks to his tough skin and shell, this fire breathing powerhouse is able to survive most things, such as lava, super novas and black holes! He can also be known to crush his enemies under his own weight. However, he has some skill to actions. He can teleport away from danger if needed. Boomstick: He takes hits like a tank and gives hits like one! You may be able to stop him for a moment, but he will always come back with a more brutal approach! Wizard: Bowser can also turn into Giga Bowser, a giant mutant version of him. Giga Bowser is much stronger in this form. In this form, he is also invincible, but he is slowed down greatly and this form only lasts for a short time. Boomstick: Aw come on! Wizard: If Bowser could just tap into his more sinister side, not even Mario or Luigi could stop him. Bowser: Did somebody page the king of awesome? Wario Wizard: There are the gross. Then there are the greedy. And then there is Wario. Wario is the anti-hero look-alike of Mario, and has been his rival since the start of Mario's games. Boomstick: Wario is strong beyond imagination, being able to make the ground shake by pounding his fist on the ground. But even more powerful then his muscles is his rump. I mean, this guy farts to attack! That must require a lot of baked beans! Wizard: Wario also makes a meal of his enemies. He can attack them by biting and even swallowing them! He has an endless appetite. Heck, in Super Smash Bros, he can even eat his own motorcycle if he's hungry enough! Boomstick: Shoot! And I thought Kirby was the hungry maniac of Nintendo! Wizard: Wario, despite what you would expect, is actually quite fast. He can run pretty fast on his own, but he also has a powerful shoulder ram attack, and rides his motorcycle around for style. Boomstick: Wario will do anything for some treasure. He will go across worlds just for a small bag of coins! In one game, Wario had to choose between a princess and a bag of coins, and he threw the girl aside and ran off with the money! He doesn't give a care about anything except treasure! Wizard: Wario's favorite food is garlic. He eats heads of it all day. Boomstick: Gross. Wizard: This results in Wario being pretty fat. He weighs almost 310 pounds, even though he is only about 5 feet. But this fat can turn into muscle, as Wario can lift and throw things about 3 times his size with out any effort. He is also dangerous because of his weight. He can crush people if he sits on them. Wario also has the incredible Ultra Hand, a super powered boxing glove that can extend and hit things from far away. This thing may look flimsy, but it packs an insane punch. '' '''Boomstick: Jeez. I'm kind of scared of Wario now...' Wizard: Wario can also turn into the immortal Wario Man. In this form, he becomes a superhero, and his strength and speed are greatly multiplied. His farts are now explosive, and he can fly. But like Giga Bowser, this form doesn't last too long. Boomstick: Ergh. Wizard: Wario has some serious power, and he could really use it to help him win a Death Battle. Wario: Rock and roll! Waluigi Boomstick: Okay. This guy is creepy. Wizard: Exactly what a lot of other people think, Boomstick. The partner in crime of Wario, Waluigi is a sneaky bandit who is Luigi's rival. He steals and cheats all the time, and has some dangerous skills. But despite this, he loses at everything, and is quite a sad sack. Boomstick: Waluigi also dons some armor, which is effective and all, but makes him look a bit silly. I mean, seeing that wouldn't threaten anyone. Or at least I don't think so. Wizard: Waluigi displays some serious physical power. He is able to kick things far and stomp hard enough to bury enemies underground. He once knocked out Bowser with one kick by himself. That shows how powerful he is! Boomstick: What does he eat to be that strong? I mean, he is as thin as a twig! Wizard: He displays massive power in his legs, and is quick and athletic. He also is armed to the teeth with weapons. He uses hammers, bombs, tennis rackets and much more to attack enemies. He can do some serious damage on the battlefield. Boomstick: He packs some serious punch with his tennis racket. It may look flimsy, but it is sure effective. It's all in the swing. Waluigi can also swim through mid air like water. Defying gravity doesn't get much cooler when your Waluigi. Wizard: If Waluigi plays his cards right, he could get far in this battle. Waluigi: Everybody cheat! Next time I cheat! Wahahaha! Donkey Kong Wizard: Finish this sentence, Boomstick: A beast who finds swinging around the jungle and going on awesome adventures his cup of tea... Boomstick: Is Donkey Kong, who is definitely not a King Kong ripoff! Wizard: He actually kind of is, Boomstick. Anyway, Donkey Kong is Mario's first enemy, fighting him in Mario's first ever game. Possessing super human strength, Donkey Kong chucked barrels at Mario, who was back then known as Jumpman. Boomstick: Sounds like a cheap 70's band. The Beatles of gaming. I would be the lead singer. Our first song would be called "The Yucky Wiz." Wizard: I am really losing my temper with you, Boomstick. Boomstick in a sarcastic tone: Oh, I'm really scared now! Wizard: Anyway, back then, DK kidnapped Mario's girlfriend before he met Peach, Pauline - '' '''Boomstick: Who is smoking hot, by the way. Do you know if she is available? Anyway, eventually, he was defeated and went on many more adventures before meeting up with Rare, a company that immortalized him forever. ' Wizard: Actually, the original Donkey Kong that kidnapped Pauline is Cranky Kong nowadays. The new Donkey Kong is his son, Donkey Kong Junior, grown up. Boomstick: What? I'm confused. ' ''Wizard: Anyway, DK has incredible endurance, can run really fast, use a variety of kid friendly weapons like a coconut gun, and can pound the surface he's on so hard, it can knock down the moon from orbit. '''Boomstick: What the actual heck? Is this guy like the Chuck Norris of Nintendo? Wizard: Probably. One thing is for sure: Donkey Kong will sure have some advantages in this fight. Donkey Kong: Never fear, DK is here! King Boo Wizard: And you thought Waluigi was creepy. Boomstick: Oh god, Wiz. This guy is such a spooky scary spook, that I might be spooked forever! You should of put up the spooky scary warning so I wouldn't be spooked by the spooky scary spook -''' Wizard: Stop with the spooky scary skeleton talk! He's a ghost not a skeleton! '''Boomstick: Put up the spooky scary warnings if your going to do this to me! Wizard: Okay. SPOOKY SCARY WARNING. Are you happy? Boomstick: I guess. I'll try not to get spooked. Wizard: God, Boomstick. Anyway, King Boo is Luigi's first true enemy, not Bowser, since that is Mario's enemy. He is the king of all Boos in the world, and kidnapped Mario for revenge after disturbing him from his eternal sleep, leaving Luigi to save him from this tyrant. '' '''Boomstick: He has the ability to make thing levitate, like all common Boos, and can summon Boos at will. He can also hurl projectiles from his eyes, shoot lasers from his crown, and give you a very spooky face that spooks you.' Wizard: BOOMSTICK! '' '''Boomstick: Sorry... I just get spooked so easily.' Wizard: His one weakness is light, so if King Boo is near light, he won't live long. It's his only true weakness. Boomstick: But this guy really puts the "S-C" in scary. Or should I say the "S-P-O-O-K-Y" in spooky? Wizard: Boomstick! You wouldn't dare! King Boo: Don't you know, Boos never die! Bowser Jr Wizard: Bowser's spoiled bratty son, Bowser Jr, has some crazy weaponry and skills to match. He may look small, but his abilities are dangerous and quite surprising. '' '''Boomstick: Bowser Jr's main weapons are 2 things: the ridiculous looking Koopa Clown Car, and an awesome magical paintbrush. While both look quite stupid, they can do some serious stuff. ' Wizard: Bowser Jr's Koopa Clown Car has some crazy firepower, being able to shoot cannonballs, go really fast, and punch enemies with boxing gloves. It can also grind enemies up with it's propeller, stab them with a fork, grind them with drills, and launch exploding Mecha-Koopas. His paint brush can create damaging paint and allow him to teleport by painting portals. However, he mainly uses his Koopa Clown Car nowadays. '' '''Boomstick: Hey Bowser Jr, how much is that paintbrush? I will take it off your hands, seeing as you don't use it anymore. ' Wizard: Bowser Jr is actually quite clever, devising very complex and devious plans. He once thought Peach was his mother, and kidnapped her from Mario. However, after Mario defeated him, Bowser Jr has sworn to defeat Mario one day. '' '''Boomstick: Sorry, buddy. I don't think that's happening anytime soon!' Wizard: Bowser Jr's final trick is to transform into a dark clone of Mario, creatively named Shadow Mario. In this form, he is much more powerful and has Mario's powers. Unlike Giga Bowser or Wario Man, this form lasts as long as Bowser Jr wants it to. '' '''Boomstick: This Koopa kid will grow up to make his papa proud!' Wizard: Bowser Jr may be failing, but he is a huge threat and a major part of Bowser's army. It's no wonder he's Bowser's Number 2. Boomstick: And we don't mean THAT Number 2!'' '' Bowser Jr: Grin and bear it. If that don't work, grin and crush it. '' '' '' Fawful '''Boomstick: Why, hello nightmares. You found me at work now, too. Great. It's not like I did want to sleep tonight anyways... Wizard: A brilliant genius of the Beanish people, Fawful is a long time enemy of Mario and Luigi, who has fought them many times before. He uses his incredible smarts and weapons to cause havoc and trouble for the bros. But it's not only Mario and Luigi he has ticked off. Bowser has a bone to pick with him, too. '' '''Boomstick: Me three.' Let me have a go at that speech-sucking idiot! ''' ''Wizard: Fawful is no idiot, Boomstick. He has followed Mario and Luigi around for years, and once, he even tricked Bowser into eating a mushroom that made him inhale and eat the bros alive! It was then that he took his chance and attacked and almost took over the Mushroom Kingdom! He would of done it if it wasn't for Bowser and the bros. However, e still put up a good fight and even become a god during the fight, but ultimately blew up and died for good. '' '''Boomstick: Dang strait. And I totally get that reference with the mushroom, Nintendo. Don't do drugs, kiddies. It won't do to you what it did to Bowser, trust me! And to be all honest, I'm pretty sure Fawful had some of his own medicine, if you know what I mean... Wizard: As mentioned before by Boomstick, Fawful has some serious speech problem going on, despite his mad genius and cunning skills and powers. Boomstick: I mean, his speech issues are disturbing. He puts all his words in the wrong order, and most of sentences make absolutely no sense. ''' ''Fawful: I have fury! Boomstick: Exactly! What is that supposed to mean?! Wizard: Fawful also has the power of the Dark Star, a sinister force of nature made entirely out of evil and dark magic. This allows him to use powerful magic and use powerful beams to disintegrate his enemies. His main weapon is the Star Gun... Boomstick: Which looks a toy for a 3 year old. But despite it's stupid look, it has some awesome powers. I mean, it shoots giant stars from it. He also has a lame hovering pod he uses to get around. But his Star Gun though...that's just boss level stuff right there. And even cooler than that is his Vacuum Helmet. It shoots fire, sucks things up, and can even come to life and bite you! How sick is that?! ''' ''Wizard: Fawful may have only appeared a couple times, but he still a major Super Mario Villain that is more than likely going to be a huge problem for the other combatants in this Death Battle. '' ''Fawful: I am the Great Cackletta's most best pupil, who is named Fawful.'' Pre-Battle Wizard: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle! The giant doors to Bowser's throne room slammed open, and Bowser stomped in. In his massive hand, he held Princess Peach, who screamed and struggled. Peach: Let me go AT ONCE! Bowser: Sorry Princess, but you should know the drill by now! BWHAHA! Suddenly, there is a loud crash and rubble flies everywhere. Bowser stops laughing and looks, only to see that Wario has burst through the brick castle wall. Bowser: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! Wario: Gimme the Princess, Bowser! It's been my turn to kidnap her for years! Bowser places the Princess in a cage in the corner of the room, slams the door and locks it to keep the princess safe, and walks towards Wario. Bowser: No can do! She's mine and will always be mine! Then, the doors slam open once again. Bowser and Wario both look. Standing in the doorway is Donkey Kong. The ape beats his chest and roars. In his hand he holds the coconut gun. Wario: I guess he wants to play, too! Well, he's in for a beating! FROM ME! Bowser: Ha! Hardly! That ape could take you any day of the week! There is a loud noise, and Bowser turns with a grunt. He sees King Boo floating there. King Boo: Your all going down to me! The princess is mine to kidnap! Donkey Kong beats his chest in disagreement. Suddenly, Wario feels a tap of his shoulder. He turns, and sees Bowser Jr, holding his paintbrush. Wario: What do ya want, kid? Can't you see I'm busy with these dumb nuts? Then, with no words, Bowser Jr punches Wario in the face surprisingly hard. Wario stumbles back. Wario: What the heck was that for?! Bowser Jr: Leave my Daddy alone, you stinky man! Wario growls and gets ready to grab Bowser Jr, but the roof of the castle room blows up. Everyone looks up and is showered with rubble. After the smoke clears and everyone shakes themselves off and stops coughing, they look up to the now destroyed ceiling, revealing the morning sky. Suddenly, a tall man jumps in through the hole and lands on the ground gracefully. This man turns, looks at everybody, and laughs. He wore metal armor. Waluigi: Ha! Waluigi will kidnap Peach! Everybody else: NO YOU WON'T! Finally, one more combatant enters the battle. With a flash of light that makes everyone shortly dizzy, Fawful appears, sitting on his hover pod. Fawful lets out his annoying chuckle. Fawful: I have chortles! I laugh in the faces of you who are stupid! Kidnap Peach is what I will do! Hot is what she is! Everybody eventually stops seeing and growls. Fawful is extremely annoying. Bowser roars for everybody's attention. Everyone turns. Bowser: All right, you lot! Here's what we will do! We will have a fight to the death! The winner gets the princess. DEAL? Everybody: Deal! Princess Peach: Don't I have a say in this? Everyone ignores here and gets into their battle positions. Wario: Good luck, or should I say, bad luck, everybody! And may the best villain, who is me, by the way, win! FIGHT! Waluigi ran at Bowser Jr. Waluigi threw a bomb at Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr swiped his paintbrush at it, knocking it back at Waluigi, who got knocked away. Bowser Jr then used his Paintbrush to blind Waluigi, then turning into Shadow Mario, who rapidly punched Waluigi and struck him with the paintbrush. Waluigi goes flying into Donkey Kong, who punches Waluigi so hard, he flies into Bowser Jr, who turned back to normal and blasted him with fire, badly signing the criminal's armor. Waluigi then kicked Bowser Jr, then throwing bombs at him. Bowser Jr flipped backwards and landed in his Clown Car. The Koopa Prince then threw Mechakoopas at Waluigi. Waluigi then kicked one hard at Bowser Jr, sending it flying at the Clown Car, badly damaging it. The Koopa Clown Car then sprang forward and attacked Waluigi with his drill arms. Waluigi's armor started to fall off, but then Waluigi threw a bomb at Bowser Jr's face, sending the Koopa Prince tumbling backwards. Bowser Jr then launched a cannonball, but Waluigi swung his tennis racket, causing the cannonball to go flying back at Bowser Jr, knocking his clown car into the ground. Waluigi then threw one more bomb at Bowser Jr, killing him. BOWSER JR, DEFEATED! Bowser then gets a Smash Ball, and becomes the dreaded Giga Bowser. His skin turns brown, he grows very large. His scary features become even scarier. Giga Bowser turns and stomps over to Waluigi, in a rage. He clenches his fists. Smoke puffs from his nostrils. He roars in Waluigi's face, covering the purple perpetrator with saliva and blowing his hat off. Waluigi jumps on Giga Bowser's head and foot-dives him, but Giga Bowser doesn't even flinch. Giga Bowser: No flimsy kick will stop me from avenging my son this time! Giga Bowser snatches up Waluigi in mid-air, and with his massive brown hands, he rips Waluigi's armor apart and crumbles it to fragments. Waluigi screams loudly in fear the entire time. Giga Bowser then slams Waluigi on the ground, and blasts him with a blazing explosion of purple fire from his giant, fang-filled mouth. When the smoke clears, it's obvious Waluigi is gone for good. WALUIGI, DEFEATED! Conclusion Boomstick: And all that for the princess...God. You don't see that messed up stuff in Nintendo, that's for sure! Wizard: The winner is Category:Hipper Category:Chompy-King Category:Battle Royales Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What If? Death Battles